


Intentions

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Drunken behaviour, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Seranading, Song fic, This is pure fluff, canon AU, jihoon is a love struck fool, karaoke time, low-key dryhumping, low-key lapdance, winkcham, woojin is jihoons baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: Wanna One celebrate's the end of promotions at a karaoke bar, Woojin gets drunk enough to confess.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> sup, 
> 
> to really experience this fic, i would suggest listening to Dean - Love  
> as it is the song mentioned throughout this fic 
> 
> hope you enjoy 
> 
> \- Ong Unni

Jihoon was tipsy. Well, more than tipsy, he was one drink from needing subtitles when he spoke. The night had spiralled unexpectedly. It was the evening of the goodbye stage for their latest track and they decided that the only way to celebrate their many wins was to get cataclysmically drunk. All eleven of them managed to squeeze into a small room in the quiet karaoke bar near their dorm, where they were sure no one would recognize them.

Jisung was against letting the underage members drink but was persuaded by the ever convincing Seongwoo to let them each have one drink. Of course, one drink turned into two and two turned into too many to count as no one was sober enough to control them.

Jihoon reached out for another sip of his Soju when his hand was smacked away by a half drunk yet still mildly responsible Jisung. Jihoon sighed but didn’t protest, instead looking around the room at his smashed members with a grin. Daehwi and Daniel were very loudly singing along to Sunmi’s ‘Gashina’, their words slurring slightly as they tried to follow the choreo. Jinyoung and Seongwoo were watching Guanlin - who was no doubt drunk for the first time – as he spoke animatedly about nothing in particular, occasionally slipping into Cantonese. Sungwoon had fallen asleep, while Minhyun and Jaehwan were doing shots and precariously building a pyramid with the empty shot glasses.

As Jisung saw this he ran over to them, drunkenly trying to scold the giggling boys. Jihoon on the other hand, took this as an opportunity to down the drink Jisung had taken from him and look around for Woojin.

It only took him a moment to spot his same-aged friend, slumped over in the corner of the room, his hands covering his face. Jihoon got up quickly and instantly regretted his decision, his head spun and he almost fell back into his seat but he staggered on, collapsing beside the other boy and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“Hoonie ah, it’s you…” Woojin looked up, his face lighting up when he saw Jihoon. He was swaying from side to side with bleary eyes and messy hair. He looked way past the point of drunk, even to Jihoon who was struggling to keep his eyes focused

“Woojinie, are you okay?” Jihoon nuzzled his head against Woojin’s shoulder.

“I… think so…” Woojin replied, even though Jihoon could hear his voice slurring on every word.

“Jinnie… I think y-you should stop drinking…” Jihoon suggested, trying to reach for the soju bottle next to Woojin only for the slightly younger boy to grab it and start chugging the contents, “Park Woojin!” Jihoon managed to wrench the bottle from his grip but it was too late and the other boy was cackling manically.

Woojin stood up abruptly then almost fell over, grasping Jihoon’s hand and pulling him along with him. “Co-ome on, my winkingie. I want t-to sing with you!”

Jihoon felt his heart pound at the cute nickname, and let himself be pulled into the middle of the room. Woojin, shooed Daehwi and Daniel away as their song came to a close, taking their mics then flicking through the songs determinedly.

Jihoon stood a little awkwardly as he watched Woojin trying type the numbers for the song, he stepped in after a moment.

“N-no! I know what song!” Woojin half shouted, getting some of the others attention. Seongwoo broke away from his kiss with Daniel, slight irritation on his face. Daniel quickly tugged him back against his lips.

“Okay, okay.” Jihoon yielded.  Woojin seemed to be determined to sing something in particular.

“Got it!” he looked up excitedly. Taking the mic, he stood in his spot. Jihoon stared at Woojin, his dishevelled state was weirdly hypnotic. He was beautiful. Jihoon wished he could just come out and say it. He wanted to confess but he was too much of a coward to follow through.

Suddenly, a familiar thrumming beat began to play.

Jihoon’s heart skipped. He was going to sing this? Here?

He could feel his cheeks turning red.

Woojin smirked, his snaggletooth protruding slightly.

“ _You give me something I need in my life. Second to nothing you come, baby._ ” Woojin sang a little shakily, his husky voice ringing out through the speakers.

Jihoon didn’t know where to look, his heart clenched. What was he doing? In front of everyone?

“ _Told you I love you, you told me you might_ -” Woojin moved closer to him, Jihoon was still frozen. Woojin continued to sing, but Jihoon couldn’t hear anything. This song. This was the song he showed Woojin back on produce. It was late night; everyone was exhausted and Woojin snuck into his bunk, he was still in the lower ranks back then, so worried that he wouldn’t make it. Jihoon remembered the way the other boy clung to him, trying to hide his sniffles. Jihoon would play songs on his phone and they would share earbuds. Jihoon had loved this song since it came out, he told Woojin he wanted to sing it to his future lover.

He wanted to confess with that song.

Did Woojin remember? He was too drunk, of course he didn’t.

Jihoon stared at a spot on the floor trying not to freak out.

“ _I got intentions baby, but I’m getting restless babe, I need your blessing baby-”_ Jihoon felt a thumb under his chin, lifting it so he was forced to look at Woojin, “ _I’ll love you if you let me, baby…_ ”

Jihoon forgot how to breath, staring into Woojin’s dark eyes, the chorus played on in the background but neither of them said a word. Woojin’s face was so close to his, breath tickling his cheeks, forehead pressed against his.

Jihoon felt the other walk him back a few steps till his calves pressed against the seating and he almost lost his balance grasping at Woojin’s arms at the last second. He let out a soft chuckle.

He wanted nothing more than to close the gap and press their lips together.

“WOO! Get that dick, Woojin hyung!” Daehwi shouted drunkenly. The room erupted into riotous laughter.

They both startled slightly Woojin lifting the mic back to his lips.

“ _Say you wanna take it slow, when you’re ready let me know, I got somewhere we can go to unwind.”_ Woojin sang lowly, his eyes flickering to Jihoon’s lips before snapping back to his eyes.

“ _I been patient I been true, I been playing by the rules, tell your friends, I got you, alright_ ,”

“We already know!” This time it sounded like Jaehwan, Woojin ignored him. He pushed him gently making Jihoon sit, before stepping between his legs. Jihoon didn’t know what to do. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

“ _I got intentions baby, but I’m getting restless baby_.” Woojin climbed into his lap, straddling his legs and wrapping one of his arms around Jihoon’s neck.

Jihoon’s arms instinctively wrapped around the other boy’s waist. Woojin was once again too close for him to function. Their chests pressed together, noses almost brushing.

“ _I need your blessing, baby_.” He moved the mic from his lips and leaned into Jihoon’s ear, “ _I’ll let you fuck me, if you want to baby_.” He whispered, punctuating his words by pressing his hips against Jihoon’s, grinding down on his crotch.

That was the last straw, Jihoon knocked the mic from Woojin’s hand and cupped his face pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, Woojin instantly reciprocated, his finger’s weaving into Jihoon’s hair, tugging wildly. It wasn’t long before Jihoon’s tongue dance against Woojin’s the other boy rocking on his lap. The air around them enflamed with lust.

He couldn’t believe he waited this long. He was an idiot. He should have done something sooner. How did he live for even a moment without knowing how Woojin’s lips tasted?

“Okay, guys that’s enough!” Jisung’s voice cut through them, an arm tugging Woojin off his lap, despite his protests.

  “Hyung!!” Woojin whined, irritated at the interruption.

“The other members are right here! Do that in private- no scratch that, don’t do it!” Jisung scolded them.

Jihoon glanced around the room. “Uh, hyung…”

Jisung look around and groaned.

Seongwoo and Daniel were making out in the corner of the booth, one of Seongwoo’s hands under a pillow placed suspiciously on Daniel’s lap. Daehwi and Jinyoung were cuddling and Minhyun was in Jaehwan’s lap, oblivious to the outside world.

“You all need, Jesus.” Jisung, facepalmed, “can we please go home before, Seongwoo or Daniel catches an STI from screwing in this dirty room?”

Jihoon watched as the eldest walked out, supporting a drunkenly passed out Guanlin with Sungwoon.

Woojin glanced down at him holding out a hand.

“Bed?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Jihoon grinned, taking his hand.

Woojin laughed.

“But seriously, thank you.”

“Thank you for loving me back. That could have been really embarrassing.” Woojin blushed slightly.

“How could I not love you?

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
